


Blood for me, please

by Bangtan2018



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Harry, Dom Eggsy, M/M, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Eggsy, Vampire Eggsy Unwin, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan2018/pseuds/Bangtan2018
Summary: Eggsy was turned into vampire on mission. He tries to hide it, but it's hard when Merlin doesn't hear his heartbeat in the glasses. Thinking he is dead, Harry mourns. Eggsy in meanwhile tries to learn about his new powers and alergies. Somehow, along the way, he earn new vampire friends that looks up to him as leader.





	Blood for me, please

**Author's Note:**

> Characters from Kingsman are not mine.

"Run Galahad!" Merlin shouted and hit the table as he and Harry watched Eggsy through his glasses. Eggsy was in Monaco for his latest mission. Eggsy was running through long corridor when someone tackled him.

"Get off me!" He shouted and tried to push him off. He felt sting on his neck but didn't think anything about it. He finally pushed him off and bolted toward door at the end. Merlin and Harry were holding their breath. Eggsy wanted to shout in victory when big explosion shook the building and it threw Eggsy into wall. His glasses cracked and Merlin's screen went black. Somehow thanks to small device that was in Eggsys arm was sending signals about his heartbeat. He was still alive. Merlin tried to connect the screen back but no luck. Harry called Lancelot for rescue mission when the heartbeat line went flat. Merlin hit the table and Harry gasped. "

No." He said and Roxys eyes welled with tears.

"Sir, I..." She started but Harry raised his hand.

"We still need you there. Try to find his body." He said with emotionless voice, but his inside were tearing from the pain.

 

~~~

Eggsy gasped as he opened his eyes. He was still on the floor where the explosion happened. He quickly stood up and looked around.

"Wait, shouldn't I feel this good." He said but then felt burning in his troat. He placed his hand onto his neck and rubbed it. He then saw his glasses on the floor and walked toward them. He picked them up and sighed.

"Broken." He mummbled and put them to his pocket. He then ran toward door and gasped. 'How in the hell did I move so fast!' He tought and opened the door. It stayed in his hand and he quickly let go of the handle. The door fell to the ground. He quickly ran out and out of the alley that he was in. He quickly placed hand onto his troat as it burned more. He was still slighly desoriented but made his way along the path. He can't stay there. Enemies would found him. He saw black van in front of him and jumped into near alley. He sighed and then widened his eyes. Something smelled so good and it was like he had no control of his body. He slowly turned around and made his way deeper into the alley. He saw a man about to rape woman. He charged at them and punched the man. The woman gasped and ran away. "What the hell dude?!" The man asked and Eggsy chuckled. It send shiver down the mans spine. "Bad, bad boy." Eggsy said darkly. He was surprised about his own voice. It was deep and alluring. The man weakly groaned and fell onto the floor onto his knees. He looked up at Eggsy and Eggsy felt sting in his teeth. He moved his tongue across them and felt two fangs. Eggsy was freaking out inside but on the outside he just smiled evilly 

 

~~~

"Arthur, may I come in?" Merlin knocked onto the door. Harry passed him a quick yes. Merlin made his way inside Arthurs office and walked toward his desk where he sat down in chair. Harry was filling paperworks when Merlin came in. He placed the papers onto the table and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked and Merlin sighed.

"Are you ok Harry?" Merlin asked.

"You haven't slept for 48 hours, you haven't ate in week." He said softly. Harry just closed his eyes tightly. He opened his mouth and paused.

"I loved him Merlin, and I didn't get to tell him." He whispered as lonely tear made its way out of his eye.


End file.
